To Work or to Play
by IsItMe
Summary: Basically, a little mature rated fun. Go to work, or stay home and play…a tough decision for any woman alone with such a Viking.
1. Chapter 1

To Work…or to Play

By _IsItMe_

Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires or the characters I write about. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris.

Rating: MA

Pairing: Eric and You. Seriously, the woman in this isn't named, so insert your image into the role as Eric comes for you…

Summary: Basically, a little mature rated fun. Go to work, or stay home and play…a tough decision for any woman alone with such a Viking.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eric, having woken up hard and now wearing nothing but her favorite jeans, pressed himself against her back.

"We can't. I'm going to be late for work, Eric."

There are advantages to being romantically involved with a vampire, like their stamina and experience during sex, but even more advantages to being with one as old as Eric. With the sun not even all the way down yet, Eric is able to be up already…in more ways than one.

But in instances like this, when she had to be at work at 6pm therefore not leaving time enough for even a quickie, the disadvantage of not getting to ride him even once is all hers.

Eric had other plans.

He had wandered off after she shunned him, a sad puppy in search of other entertainment. Now, wanting to say goodbye as she left to get to work on time, she found him wrapped up in her newly laundered sheets, erection in hand, and pumping himself slowing.

"Eric! You can't hold yourself off for 6 measly hours until I'm back from work?"

"But I am _holding _myself and getting _off_," He said with a smirk, "and I have no choice but to do it alone as my lover would rather serve others than me… You won't stay and make love to me, but you begrudge me my own pleasure? Dear one, that's…what is it you always tell me? Not Fair?"

Knowing he was right mixed in with watching his long fingers wrapped around his hard length was enough to make her squirm. How could she work this to her advantage?


	2. Chapter 2

To Work…or to Play

By _IsItMe_

Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires or the characters I write about. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris.

Rating: MA

Pairing: Eric and You. Seriously, the woman in this isn't named, so insert your image into the role as Eric comes for you…

Summary: Basically, a little mature rated fun. Go to work, or stay home and play…a tough decision for any woman alone with such a Viking.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_How could she work this to her advantage?_

"Alright then. Of course you should continue, but since you couldn't wait until I had already left for work, I have no choice but to watch and make sure you completely pleasure yourself. And make sure I'm not late for work…"

A devious plan was concocted in both their minds. He thought about how he would prolong his release as long as possible, making her more than late for work, and it ending up that her replacement for the evening would be called, thus keeping her home with him. It wasn't like he had many nights off from Fangtasia.

But she planned, knowing her Viking, to expedite his climax as much as possible, while staying across the room, driving him mad.

Looking down, she slid her hand down her neck, her collarbone, over her t-shirt and letting it rest in between her breasts. She glanced a look at him through her lashes. His smirk has vanished and was replaced by a hunger in his eyes. This was going to be too easy.

Or at least, that's what they both thought.

There was something very erotic about watching someone pleasure themselves, and watching Eric would have multiplied that pleasure for anyone. As he continued pumping his erected cock, slightly quicker than when she started her plan, she wondered how far she could push this. A peek at the clock next to the bed showed the time as 5:39pm.

So she might be a few minutes late to work, but it would be so worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

To Work…or to Play

By _IsItMe_

Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires or the characters I write about. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris.

Rating: MA

Pairing: Eric and You. Seriously, the woman in this isn't named, so insert your image into the role as Eric comes for you…

Summary: Basically, a little mature rated fun. Go to work, or stay home and play…a tough decision for any woman alone with such a Viking.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_So she might be a few minutes late to work, but it would be so worth it._

She sauntered away from the bedroom door she'd been leaning against, and stood directly in his line of site, at the foot of the bed, and leaned against her dresser. The hand resting in between her breasts slowly slid closer and closer to her right breast, still covered by her bra and t-shirt.

Closing her eyes, she began rubbing slow circles around her still hidden nipple. She wondered if she should disrobe some, to speed things along. She looked up at her lover, who had mirrored her actions with his free hand, and was stroking his own taut nipple.

"Mmmmm…" She let a moan escape her lips while holding his gaze. The hand around his cock jerked every so slightly. She spread her legs apart and reached for the hem of her t-shirt. She was on a time constraint after all.

Slowly, so he wouldn't miss a thing, she lifted the shirt over her head, revealing her crème colored lace bra. With eyesight better than your average vampire, she knew Eric could see her darkened and roused nipples through the lace, straining to be touched again.

And who was she to deprive herself?

Reaching down to cup both of her lacey breasts, she squeezed and rubbed and looked at her Viking. He had sat up some, resting against her headboard, to better see her actions while pleasuring himself. Her eyes darted over to the clock, 5:43pm. If only time would stop.


	4. Chapter 4

To Work…or to Play

By _IsItMe_

Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires or the characters I write about. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris.

Rating: MA

Pairing: Eric and You. Seriously, the woman in this isn't named, so insert your image into the role as Eric comes for you…

Summary: Basically, a little mature rated fun. Go to work, or stay home and play…a tough decision for any woman alone with such a Viking.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_If only time would stop..._

Keeping one hand on her left breast, her right hand slid down to her shorts. Undoing the loose button with one hand proved easy, as did the zipper of her shorts sliding down, allowing her access to slide her hand into her matching crème lace panties. She spread her legs slightly farther apart and pushed back into her clothes dresser, allowing her some leverage as she approached her already wet and throbbing folds.

Eric suddenly moved his relaxed position of laying, to the anxious position of being on his knees, his hard cock standing out in front of him thus giving him easier access to his boys underneath. His hand around his length was working him harder and faster, and she was happy to pick up her own speed.

As her fingers slid apart her lips, her middle finger found her slit and with a moan, she plunged one finger into her depths. She was so warm and wet, she knew what she really wanted was Eric's cock in the place of her finger. But she wouldn't give in. Sliding another finger into herself, she let out a "Uhhhh…" neither a moan nor a sigh, but the language was clear enough to Eric who had begun panting, breathless. While one hand pumped and pulled his member, the other was squeezing and tugging on his balls.

It was 5:49pm.


	5. Chapter 5

To Work…or to Play

By _IsItMe_

Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires or the characters I write about. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris.

Rating: MA

Pairing: Eric and You. Seriously, the woman in this isn't named, so insert your image into the role as Eric comes for you…

Summary: Basically, a little mature rated fun. Go to work, or stay home and play…a tough decision for any woman alone with such a Viking.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_It was 5:49pm..._

Two fingers deep and not ready to be finished yet, she moved her thumb over her clit with a shudder. Damn her for thinking this would be a good idea while standing up, because her knees were getting weaker by the moment. She leaned back more into her dresser to help steady herself. She flicked over the bundle of nerves again, resulting in the same shudder. Lifting her leg and placing it on one of the drawers, she was able to slide a 3rd finger into her wetness with a gasp. Not near the size of her lover, but as close and as pleasurable as she herself could get.

Between her noises and pleasuring herself, Eric was now rocking and grinding into his hand, needing to climax as much as she did. Watching her pumping her fingers in and out of her tightness in time with him pumping his cock faster still, he saw as she finally allowed her thumb access to her clit.

With a repetition of "Ohhh's" from her and grunts from Eric, she circled and flicked her clit again and again. Grinding her hips into her hand and matching Eric's moans, they worked themselves into a wild frenzy while each other pleasure themselves.

As she swirled her sex faster and harder, she felt the tightening in her abdomen and the weakness in her knees. She pumped her fingers and flicked her clit and watched her lover until the climax hit. "Uhhhhhhhh…Ohhh Eric…Eriiiiiic…….."

She screamed his name and he was done.

5:53pm.


	6. Chapter 6

To Work…or to Play

By _IsItMe_

Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires or the characters I write about. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris.

Rating: MA

Pairing: Eric and You. Seriously, the woman in this isn't named, so insert your image into the role as Eric comes for you…

Summary: Basically, a little mature rated fun. Go to work, or stay home and play…a tough decision for any woman alone with such a Viking.

* * *

_She screamed his name and he was done. 5:53pm._

His balls tightened and cock twitched. His aim for the bed was better than that of her leg across the room. Still pumping and still coming, he watched as her actions in her panties slowed and as she slowly slid her hand free of her sex. Eyes on his, he saw her lift her hand slowly up to her mouth, and one by one she licked her 3 fingers. With a grunt and an old Norse curse, he twitched again, and finished his release and relaxed back on his legs.

Buttoned up and with t-shirt back in place, his lover walked over to him on the bed. Placing her lips on his with a chaste kiss, he then pulled away to whisper into her ear.

"Told you you'd be late…"

She smiled and glanced down as his cock, whispering back, "Told you I'd leave you wanting more."

Sure enough, he was hard again, the image of her finger fucking herself burned into his memory.

And with a laugh, knowing after work, she'd be repaid with multiple orgasms, she ran out of the room. The clock by the bed reading 5:59pm.

* * *

_End._


End file.
